


Somehow

by tobiyan



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But its not mutually exclusive so its not exactly cheating?, Dopil are best friends, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jaehyungparkian are best friends, M/M, Romance, Sassy Wonpil, Young K is a flirt, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyan/pseuds/tobiyan
Summary: Wonpil: "What name would you like? There's an Adam, Jason, Terry oh and there's Minhyuk too!"Jae: "Oh sorry where were my manners. I'm Jae, Brian's best friend."Brian: "Oh no babe you don't want that. I mean have you look at me? I'm pretty sure you are interested in me."





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, I actually have no idea what I've gotten myself into. Read at your own risk.

It was a usual Friday night where Wonpil wanted to spend his precious free time finishing up his incomplete song but instead was brought by his best friend to the bar near campus they usually go saying "WE NEED TO WIND UP!". Okay so maybe it was screaming at his face literally and then dragging him away from his keyboard. So now here he is in the bar, said best friend out of sight because that hyper puppy has a real short attention span so is most probably all over the place busy being fascinated by different people. Wonpil is disappointed at being ditched but not surprised because this happens every single time. 

Just when he was thinking of leaving, someone patted his shoulder and dropped down beside him. "Yoon Dowoon, I swear this is the last time I'm coming here with you." However, when Wonpil turn around to glare at his best friend, he did not expect to see a really attractive guy grinning at him like he owns the world. To say Kim Wonpil was swept off his feet by this attractive stranger is an understatement. "Sorry to disappoint you but my name is Kang Younghyun Brian. And I hope this is not the last time I'm seeing you here." Younghyun ended with a wink directed to Wonpil and Kim Wonpil is a man of sass, even with a hot dude blatantly flirting with him. "Sad to say this might be the first and last you're seeing of me." Brian was shocked that his charms weren’t taking effect on Wonpil while said man resume sipping on his drink and not even sparing him a glance. 

"Wow I'm not even getting a name?" "What name would you like? There's an Adam, Jason, Terry oh and there's Minhyuk too!" Wonpil pointed to random guys in the bar before going back to his drink, finishing the whole thing. Brian signalled the bartender to bring the younger one more of the same drink before putting on his game. "Nice try but I'm asking for your name cutie." He whispered next to Wonpil's ear using his husky tone and Wonpil almost shuddered but he held it back, not wanting to give in too easily. "It's going to take you more than a wink and a drink if it's mine you're asking for." Wonpil smirks at the older before 'This is going to be interesting.' Brian smirks at the thought. 

"So you mentioned Dowoon earlier, are you from J university too?" To be honest, Wonpil wasn't surprise this dude here knows Dowoon because of his best friend's tendency on getting distracted easily he is interested in anything and anyone so Wonpil just gave him a brief smile and continue drinking. Brian’s phone rang at that moment so he told Wonpil he's going to be back soon. It was only after Brian left that he saw there's another tall guy sipping on his drink looking amused. 

"It's most probably his girlfriend calling." Wonpil looks confused. "They weren't exactly mutually exclusive. Brian dated her for a year but they are free to have their own fun outside too. Commitment is not their thing according to them." Wonpil gave a scoff. It's not like he wasn't hit on by random people wanting to hook up with him but someone attached yet is still looking for flings turns him off. "And you are?" "Oh sorry where were my manners. I'm Jae, Brian's best friend." Jae held out his hand for a handshake and Wonpil thinks for a second, Jae seems like a nice person and doesn't appear to be hitting on him so why not make a new friend. "Kim Wonpil." And he took Jae's hand into his, showing his first genuine smile for the night. Jae felt his tummy flip but took no mind of it. "I've never seen anyone that does not throw themselves at Brian the moment he hit on them, you’re the first. His face was hilarious earlier on." Wonpil thinks Jae's smile is nice and his voice is soothing too. Even though technically speaking Jae is a stranger to him weirdly he felt comfortable around him. 

"I admit he is quite attractive but he's too cocky I don't need to further boost his ego. Besides if he thought I'm easy he's most probably wrong." Jae laughed harder at that and Wonpil couldn't help but smile while seeing that. "I see you guys have gotten along quite well while I wasn't around. Care to share what is so funny babe?" Brian hooked his arm around Wonpil's shoulder which earned him a scoff and his arms being softly pushed away. "Clearly you have no respect for personal space. Mind keeping your hands off me?" Jae went back to sipping on his drink while watching on them.

"Why so sassy, you know you want me." Wonpil rolled his eyes at how cocky he is. "Yeah I want you to get as far away from me as you can." "Oh no babe you don't want that. I mean have you look at me? I'm pretty sure you are interested in me." The younger dramatically sighed. "Look, I don't want you okay. No matter how attractive you can be, I am not interested in an attached man." Jae thought Wonpil is going to give in sooner or later because no one turns down Kang Younghyun. "Come on, it doesn't matter if I am attached or not we're free to have our own fun. Besides, I'm a good fuck." Brian wiggled his eyebrows at the smaller man. "Sorry I don't fuck before the fifth date and I am certainly not interested to go on any dates with you too. Since you don't seem to know how to give up I guess it's my cue to leave. Hey Jae it was nice knowing you, goodbye!" Wonpil waved at Jae before strutting out of the bar leaving an amused Jae and a confused Brian. "Did he just reject me?" Jae downed the remaining of his drink before giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. "He's sure got some temper. Come on it's time to go, just spend the night alone instead of playing around." "It's a challenge, he's going to fall for the charm of Kang Younghyun." Brian winked at Jae and the taller winced. Kang Younghyun is an insistent guy.

*From unknown*  
Kim Wonpil. J university school of audio arts and sciences, majoring in bachelor of music. I must have been blind to not notice you in school sooner.  
_12:33a.m._

*From Dowoonie*  
Hyung, how did you know Brian hyung? I just gave him your number and a little bit of your information. Sorry Pillie hyung I tried to but I just couldn't reject Brian hyung, he's a man of many charms.  
_12:35a.m._

*To Dowoonie*  
That wasn't just a little information. Pass my contact to others again and I'm blocking you Yoon Dowoon.  
_12:36a.m._

*To Unrelenting Ass*  
Leave Dowoon out of this and stop being a stalker.  
_12:40a.m._

*From Unrelenting Ass*  
Let's go on a date tomorrow. I'll pick you up after your music production and recording class at 2! *winks*  
_12:40a.m._

*To Dowoonie*  
Yoon Dowoon!!! Not my schedule too?  
_12:41a.m._


	2. Chapter 2

Wonpil didn't think much and went to classes as per usual the next day only to be met with Brian and Jae standing outside when he came out. "Hi Wonpillie!" Said person grimaced at the endearment. "Hi Wonpil." Jae gave a soft smile and mouthed a 'sorry'. "Hey there Jae." Wonpil gave him a soft nod in return as if saying 'it's fine'. "Your lessons ended?" "You say that as if you didn't get my schedule from Dowoon." Brian had the audacity to scratch his head and look at him innocently. "I think I've made myself clear but if it didn't go into your thick skull I'm just going to repeat this one more time. I'm not interested in you nor becoming your plaything. I have no interest in someone else boyfriend nor in being a fling. Leave me and Dowoonie out of this, thank you very much. And don't follow me or I'll report you for harassing." That said, Wonpil ditched Kang Younghyun once again.

Wonpil was walking back to the dorms but felt someone tagging. "I believe I mentioned on reporting you for harassment if you followed me." He heard a chuckle that doesn't sound like the flirt. "You do know this is the way back to the dorms right?" Wonpil turn around to see only Jae looking at him amused and he kind of got accustomed to seeing this expression on the taller guy's face. "Oh it's only you. I thought he was being a stalker again." "He might if he wasn't so busy being stunned outside of your lecture hall. Besides, he doesn't live in the dorm so don’t worry." The younger sighed in relief hearing that. "Thank god, he is one insistent guy." Jae chuckled again before giving him a pat on the head. "Trust me, there will be more to come. One of the traits of Brian Kang is that guy doesn't give up. Once he set his mind on something, he will persevere till the end." "And yet he can't stand being in a serious relationship." The two continue their walk towards the dorm. "I guess he just haven't met someone that he likes enough to want to be committed because once he's in he will set his mind on it and nothing else." "Hmmm, now that sounds like he isn't that bad." If Brian is really like what Jae said, he most certainly would make a good lover. "So you're in?"

Jae was worried he said too much. Sure what he said was true but he just couldn't help worrying what if Wonpil changed his mind and decided to want to date Brian. He didn't know why was he so worried though. Maybe he is just scared Wonpil will get himself hurt if he did go for it, after all he did see how many hearts the infamous heart breaker broke within the past few years and Wonpil seems like a really nice guy that is serious in relationships. "No. He can be the nicest guy on earth but once I decided no I am not going to fall for this guy, feelings just won't develop even if I did try. And from the moment I heard him talk I decided no this guy is not for me." "What about me?" To say Wonpil was shock was an understatement. "Did you ever have a moment where you see me and decided 'No not him'? I mean I'm just curious how it works, don't think too much into it. Jae wasn't sure what he was saying anymore. He didn't even know why he blurted it out in the first place even though he really does want to know the answer. 

"Honestly speaking, not really. But I don't go around thinking that about everyone I see or know. Sometimes you really can't control who you like and who you don't and I tend to be cautious in liking someone because I take relationship seriously and I falling for a heart breaker is the least I would like." The younger don't know why he's telling so much about himself to someone he only met two times but his gut feelings tells him that Jae can be trusted, he can be comfortable with him. They continue talking about random stuff and even exchange numbers so they can continue to talk even after going back to their own respective dorms. They even walk to school and back to the dorms from time to time when their schedules fit in. Wonpil also asked for Brian's schedule so he can avoid him when he came to wait for him after his classes. 

No one knew how close these two have gotten, their two best friend included. There were times when Jae saved him by distracting Brian when Wonpil was coming out of the lecture so he could runaway unnoticed. One would think Brian is Wonpil’s boyfriend that Wonpil and Jae are having an affair behind his back. 

Brian was getting frustrated with how intent Wonpil is on avoiding him. And the fact that his best friend always seems to be in a good mood does not make him feel any better. "Are you dating?" They were once again waiting for Wonpil and he saw his friend on his phone smiling to himself so he couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer. "What? No I'm not! Are you crazy?" "Sure you aren't. You've been smiling at your phone for the past week if you haven't realise." Red painted Jae's cheeks and ears, even slowly climbing towards his neck and his complexion is so pale it's not even possible trying to hide the blush. "Anyways,if you really are dating you can always let me know. I'm your best friend, I'll be happy for you." 'Not if said person is someone you're courting, but it's not even like I'm dating him.' Jae did not voice out his thoughts so Brian thought he is trying to avoid the topic. "So I broke up with my girlfriend few days ago." "Because of Piri?" "Piri?" Jae didn't even realize he used the nickname he got for the younger. "Ermm, Wonpil." The taller wanted to run away at the looks Brian is giving him. "Yeah kinda. I mean he made me wonder why do people want to get committed, why don't I want to get committed. After thinking for some time I realize I do want to have someone that I want to stay committed to and maybe..." Brian didn't continue but Jae knows what it is. 'Maybe Wonpil is the one' is what he wanted to say but he's not entirely sure on it that's why he trailed off and no matter what it still made Jae's stomach churn. All he could think about is Brian wanting to be committed to Wonpil, he is getting serious.

It's getting on Wonpil’s nerves by now because Kang Younghyun doesn't seem to give up. Today was another day of attempting to avoid the older but it seems the unrelenting ass is bent on getting what he wants because he even sent Dowoon to attend Wonpil's lecture to ensure he doesn't get to run away. "But Pillie hyung, you know Younghyun hyung is really attractive and he is really interested in you why don't you give him a chance on a date?" It was easy filtering out what Dowoon was telling him when he was focusing on texting Jae but now that the older was not replying, he had no choice but to listen and Wonpil had the urge to pluck out all his hair because his best friend has been going on and on about how Brian is for almost a week and he is so tired of repeating his mantra of "He is attached and I am seriously not interested" now he doesn't even want to waste his time and energy because apparently his best friend does not understand what it means. 

Wonpil has always been someone that is very clear of his own feelings, he knows when he likes or dislikes someone and he know what he is feeling for Jae is no longer what he feels for a normal friend. He never felt so comfortable with someone so quickly and they have so much in common they never run out of things to talk about other than the times that they met up they've never stop texting. The elder calls him cute names like Pirimiri and he doesn't even felt repulse, in fact he like it a little too much. Another thing about Wonpil is that he knows it when someone is interested in him or not and he is never wrong. From the conversations and interaction with Jae he knows that the feeling is mutual so he has been actively flirting with the older. Ever since they start texting, Jae always reply immediately he almost never took more than ten minutes but now it's been thirty minutes since he last replied and its pricking on Wonpil's nerves. He is itching to find Jae and ensure he's okay but Dowoon won't stop annoying him by going on about Younghyun hyung this Younghyun hyung that he is on the verge of raging. "But Wonpil hyung he really likes you he even asked Jae hyung to-" "What about Jae? What has Jae got to do with this?" Wonpil snapped. Hearing Jae being involved in this matter made him lose it. Dowoon was too shock by the sudden outburst of his best friend he just stoned there.

"That's it, I had enough of him. He's outside right now isn't he?" Dowoon is not sure what made Wonpil so angry and he wasn't sure letting him go to Brian is a good idea right now so he just kept quiet, not knowing what to answer. Wonpil started packing up his belongings and left the lecture hall before classes end to go find the Brian. "Kang Younghyun!" Wonpil growled out once he caught sight of the two friends. Brian kind of expect Wonpil might be a little pissed but not to the extent he is currently experiencing. The younger stormed up to them and Brian put up his hands in defeat. "Hey I'm sorry if I went too far by dragging Dowoon in but that's because you wouldn't answer my text and calls and you keep avoiding me." "You do realize you act more like a stalker than a suitor right? I'd like to think I made it quite clear to you I don't like you and I'm not interested in dating you either." Wonpil's voice was soft yet firm and his eyes shows how intent he is in getting his point across. "I know but you could at least give me a chance to try. It's not like you are dating anyone at the moment right." "I might not be but I do have someone I am interested in so please stop everything you're doing now. Leave everyone out of this thing and give up please." Wonpil's eyes shifted to Jae when he talked about having someone in mind and both Brian and Jae caught that. 

Dowoon came out to find them in a staring competition. “Pillie hyung.” He placed his hand on Wonpil’s arm to get his attention and Wonpil took his hand. “Let’s go.” When they were out of the school compound, Wonpil slowed down and let out a breath. "Hyung what happened? You ran out in such a hurry I was busying tidying up my stuff but when I came out you guys look like you just had a showdown." They sat down on a bench nearby before Wonpil turn to look at him. I told Brian I don't like him and to stop bothering me because I have someone I like already." Wonpil blushed at the memory of Jae's stunned face when he looked at him. "Who? When did you start dating? Why wasn't I aware of it?" Dowoon's eyes and mouth were so wide Wonpil thinks he is so cute like that. "We're not dating but I'm sure the feelings are mutual. I'm not sure if now is a suitable time to tell, I'll let you know more when it's time to Dowoonie."

*From Pirimiri*  
I haven't heard from you since this morning, is anything wrong?  
_8:49p.m._

*From Pirimiri*  
Did I give you too much a scare?  
_9:31p.m._

*To Pirimiri*  
I can't walk with you to school tomorrow.  
_11:42p.m._

*From Pirimiri*  
Great, I haven't heard from you for the whole day and ditching me is all you have to say.  
_11:43p.m._

*To Pirimiri*  
Sorry.  
_11:43p.m._

*From Pirimiri*  
Is this what I think it’s for?  
_11:44p.m._

*To Pirimiri*  
I’m really sorry.  
_11:45p.m._

*From Pirimiri*  
Forget it, I thought it was mutual. Guess I was wrong.  
_11:51p.m._

*From Pirimiri*  
Goodbye.  
_11:51p.m._

"There you are. What's so fun about the library? You've been hiding here these few days I hardly see you." Brian flopped down beside Jae's seat. "I'm not hiding, I'm just trying to study." The taller didn't even look up, continue acting like he is busy studying. "You never work so hard, you are definitely hiding. Did you break up?" "I wasn't even dating in the first place." He still refuses to look up and Brian sighed. "It's Wonpil isn't it." At the mention of the younger's name, Jae lifted his head almost immediately. Brian wanted to laugh, why didn't he see how whipped his best friend is earlier. 

"How I know? I kind of guessed it. The way you guys look at each other, Piri and all. It took me three months to get you to be comfortable enough with me. Why didn't you tell me Jae?" Jae covered his face with his hands, no idea how to start. "I-I'm sorry. I only thought he is an interesting guy and wanted to be friends only. I had no idea when did it went out of hand. I wasn't dating him though I swear! I'm really sorry Bri." Brian lifted Jae's hands away from his face and look at him earnestly. "You don't have to be sorry Jae, you like who you like. I'm not even dating him so you're free to like him." Jae shook his head, being stubborn. "But he made you want to be serious in relationship, you want to be committed to him. I can't do this when I know how serious you are for him." "Stop it Jae, look at me okay. It's true Wonpil made me want to be serious in a relationship,it's true I like him too but what I feel for him isn't to the extent that serious. You do know that he has been avoiding me all these while and all I know about him is whatever Dowoon told me right. He made me curious and I am interested but that's it. I don't like him enough to want to break my best friend's heart when he finally found someone he like."

"Brian..." Jae still look like a lost lamb and Brian wanted to laugh. "Don't throw away your happiness. It's not going to be possible between Wonpil and me, you saw how firm he is when he rejected me, how determine he is to avoid me. Do you really think I would stand a chance at this rate? He obviously likes you, why are you running away?" "But I don't know Bri. I turned him down that day I'm sure he will do all it takes to erase me from his life. We stopped talking since that day and Kim Wonpil is one stubborn guy he won't want to see me again." Brian gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "You really like him don't you? If you really do, fight for it. Even if he ignores you it shouldn't stop you from trying. Show him your true feelings, let him know you really like and want him. I'm sure he will eventually give in because he likes you too."

Jae knew Wonpil is stubborn but he didn't know it was so hard to bump into the younger even though they live in the same dorm. It was so easy to find Wonpil previously because he allowed him to. Now that he is intent to hide from Jae, he basically can't find him anywhere.

*To Pirimiri* (12/Aug)  
Can we talk?  
_2:16p.m._

*To Pirimiri* (13/Aug)  
Pirimiri, please?  
_10:31a.m._

*To Pirimiri* (14/Aug)  
Where did you disappear to?  
_11:09p.m._

*To Pirimiri* (16/Aug)  
Pirimiri I’m really sorry, please don’t ignore me anymore.  
_03:46a.m._

“Dowoonie I finally found you! Have you been learning ninja skills from Wonpil?” Brian caught hold of Dowoon before he could run away again. “Hi Younghyun hyung, hi Jae hyung. Is anything the matter?” Dowoon waved awkwardly. “You know why we’re looking for you.” Brian cut to the chase as he knew how desperate Jae is. “Hyung I can’t tell you anything. Pillie hyung is really mad this time if I leak any information he is sure going to ignore me for good.” “At least tell Jae if you’re not going to tell me alright.” Jae nod his head desperately. “That’s the issue here. Pillie warned me not to tell both of you anything, ‘ESPECIALLY PARK JAEHYUNG’ was his exact words.” Jae slumped at the words, he knew he really fucked up. “Hyungs, what did you guys do to make Pillie so mad and sad? He is like a living zombie and if he’s not skinny enough previously, his basically skeletons now.” The two older look at each other before Jae gave a resigned nod. Brian told Dowoon the rough story while Jae sulked on the side.  


“So Jae hyung rejected Pillie hyung? Now that’s going to be hard, no wonder he is so sad. This is the first time he made the first move, Pillie hyung usually had many suitors lining up for his attention but he never once actively sought any out. He must have really like you hyung.” Dowoon looked at Jae sympathetically. “He really likes Wonpil too, are you willing to help?” Brian tried charming Dowoon into helping again. “Hyung you know I can’t reject you when you do that!” “Then don’t reject me, you only have to tell us where is he. This will be a secret between us, Wonpil won’t have to know.” Brian smirked, knowing Dowoon is in. “Fine, I’m only helping because I want Pillie to be happy again. Jae hyung, if you make him sad anymore I swear I’ll hunt you down! He has been commuting from home recently and he switched some of his classes and his next lesson ends in ten minutes in the east wing. You better catch him before he takes the train back to Incheon, now go!”  


Jae ran to the east wing of the campus within five minutes and Jae is known for being bad in anything physical. He waited at the entrance of the corridor and finally spotted Wonpil coming out of the hall. The younger look so tired but still handsome he hadn’t realized how much he missed him until now. Wonpil caught sight of Jae when he was busy admiring him and so he sped up to fled the scene which did not go unnoticed by Jae. “Where are you running off to?” Jae grab Wonpil’s hand before he ran away again. It was hard finding him he is not going to let him disappear from his sight again. “Park Jaehyung, let go of me right now.” Jae winced at the harsh tone but kept his grip firm. “Pirimiri, let me explain please.”  


“Don’t even. I don’t wish to hear that name again.” The younger of the two turned his head away, not wanting to see his expression. “I love you Kim Wonpil, I swear I really do. I know it’s my fault for running away but Brian told me he broke up with his girlfriend and he wants to be committed and it’s all because of you. I didn’t want to be the boyfriend stealer and I panicked.” Wonpil yanked him hand away but did not seem like he is going to run away. “And my rejection towards him isn’t clear enough to you? Did I not express my feelings enough? Clearly you don’t like me enough to pull away so easily.” He’s now glaring at Jae but it’s obvious he’s trying to hold back the tears. “It’s not that Piri, it’s the first time I ever felt like this and I honestly didn’t know what to do. I was worried if I took the step forward everyone will get hurt in the end. I never wanted to hurt you nor Brian. I know you don’t want to hurt him too that’s why you rejected him so firmly.” It’s true Wonpil never wish for anyone to get hurt so he always rejected clearly so they won’t be led on.  


“Acting like you know me well is not going to change my mind.” Wonpil know it’s a losing battle, he won’t be able to stay mad at Jae for long, not when he is so sincere. But that doesn’t mean he’s not going to try, Kim Wonpil is a prideful man. “But I know you Pirimiri, and I know that you understand me too. You know why it was hard for me. Brian is my best friend, the first person that I opened up to after migrating from the states and he’s been nothing but nice to me. But you came along and took up a special place in my heart but yet this special person is someone my best friend for so long is courting. I felt like an asshole for developing feelings for you when I know from the start Brian likes you. Despite so, I couldn’t stop myself from liking you. I felt so happy the feeling is mutual but the guilt is eating me alive so I did what I thought is the best. Please forgive me Pillie for being stupid, for hurting you and for not being braver.”  


“Park Jaehyung! You can’t guilt trip me like that!” “Is it working? Will you forgive me?” Jae grinned as he knew he’s on the right track if the younger allows him to call him by the endearment. Wonpil felt like it’s been ages since he last saw that smile on Jae and god how he misses that smile. He had to try so hard not to give in immediately. “You wish. My feelings are hurt you think a few words is enough?” Jae gently took Wonpil’s and into his own. “What do I have to do for you to give me another chance? I really do love you Pirimiri.” Wonpil pretended to ponder for a moment before looking at Jae mischievously. “Court me properly, take me out to proper dates. Then maybe I will consider giving you a chance.” The older almost jumped up in elation. “You’ll date me? For real?” “I didn’t mention anything about dating you, I said I will consider only if you do proper courting.” Jae knows from the looks of the younger it won’t take long for them to be dating officially. “Sure, I’ll take you to at least five dates before claiming you mine.” “Ya Park Jaehyung!” But Wonpil was grinning widely too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best, writing is still too hard for me.  
> 


End file.
